


Like Ashes in the Wind

by Flammenkobold



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Lili finds the secret room. Milla is always worried.Razputin enters a new mental world and is surprised.Two drabbles, for one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



Lili swings her legs back and forth, her feet almost touching the water. Give her a few more years and they will. How fast they grow, Milla thinks. Her brows are furrowed in a look someone as young as her shouldn’t have, especially not after such a lovely party.

“Be careful or the frown might stick!” Milla says cheerily. Lili gives her a sharp look, but her lips don’t twitch.

“I found the secret room,” she says bluntly. Of course she did. Not like Milla didn’t notice, she just hoped it would be later rather than now.

“Darling-” she starts but Lili cuts her off.

“I’m sorry…for what happened.”

“Thank you, but it is fine.”

Lili bites her lips - the steely look still there. “Is this why you never let us play with pyrokinesis?” Lili always was too good at observation. “Because if so, you know we’re not like the kids you lost. I’m not. We’ve learned to control it. You shouldn’t be worried.” Before Milla can reply, Lili has pushed herself off the docks, floating away.

“Oh darling, this is _exactly_ why I’m worried.” The wind carries her words and the waves of lake Oblongata washes them away.


	2. Summer's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raz, Lili and the similarities and differences of their minds.

His mind evolved over the years, grew secret rooms and locked up nightmares and strange traps. It also looks like Whispering Rock Psychic Summer Camp. Unless you looked up at the sky, then it was the red and white stripes of a circus tent. Unless you looked in hidden areas where clowns lurked and lions took watch.

When he first enters Lili’s mind, it comes with some confusion. 

“I thought I just left here?” 

But when he looks up at the sky, it’s bright blue like a summer’s day. In the distance he can see HQ towering over the camp.


End file.
